<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal My Girl by pioneergurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485466">Steal My Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneergurl/pseuds/pioneergurl'>pioneergurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shiall - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M, Partying, RPF, Top Shawn Mendes, lusting niall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneergurl/pseuds/pioneergurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets jealous when Shawn and Camila sing One Direction together at the Grammy after party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed to write a fic after seeing videos of Niall, Shawn, Camila and Lewis partying together at the Grammys. Specifically the video of Shawn and Camila dancing/kissing and then Niall grabbing Lewis and kissing him. They were also singing One Direction. How could I not write this??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall was used to this, to the acting, to the pretending, to the fake smiles. He should be able to accept it all and move on, but tonight he just couldn’t shake his jealous feelings. How could he, when Shawn was prancing around the party with Camila on his arm, both drunkenly singing and dancing to every song. Niall knew that Camila and Shawn were only friends, but sometimes it still hurt to see his on again off again lover kissing another girl, even if it was just for show.<br/>
“You need another shot!” Lewis exclaimed. He had appeared out of no where by Niall’s side, thrusting a shot glass into his hand. Niall took only a second to consider whether he was in the mood or not before downing the drink. Lewis screamed excitedly in his ear before tugging Niall out onto the dance floor. Niall could feel the alcohol warming up his body, and hoped that he would soon be too drunk to care about where Shawn was currently sticking his tongue.</p><p>Its not like they were officially dating or had ever officially dated, but it seemed to be an unspoken promise that they were each other’s favorites. That no matter who they were with in the moment they always came back to one another. Except that Niall no longer thought that was good enough. He knew they wouldn’t be able to publicly come out, but lately he had wanted Shawn to confirm with his own words that he loved Niall, that he wanted to be with Niall and only Niall. Unfortunately, Niall didn’t know how to prompt this conversation and instead he followed Shawn’s lead and pretended that their infrequent hookups was enough to keep him satisfied.<br/>
Lewis was currently breaking out some wild dance moves, momentarily distracting Niall from his sad thoughts. Niall cheerfully whooped and jumped around Lewis as the crowd surged around them. He could feel people, strangers, bumping into him and moving to the music, so he thought nothing of it when he felt an arm slink around his waist and pull him near. He collided with a strong, sweaty chest, and knew instantly that this wasn’t just some random stranger. Niall looked up and met Shawn’s eyes, starring blearily down at him. Shawn bent his head and yelled as quietly as he could above the noise, “I’ve been looking for you.”<br/>
Niall tried to pull away, paranoia kicking in about who was watching or who may be recording them, but Shawn only held onto his waist tighter, “You look so sexy,” he slurred.</p><p>Niall could feel himself becoming too hot, and his pants just a little tighter. Saved from having to run embarrassingly away from Shawn, Camila appeared yelling excitedly, “I requested One Direction!”</p><p>Shawn mercifully released Niall to wrap his arm around Camila’s shoulder, all the while staring lustily at Niall. But Niall was still unable to escape, his flight senses dulled by the many drinks he had consumed. The crowd pushed around them, jostling to be next to three of the biggest celebs in the room, as the opening chords to Steal My Girl began to blast through the speakers. Camila and Shawn were already screaming the lyrics in each other’s faces, while Niall tried to move off the dance floor. He wasn’t sure if he could handle watching Shawn sing One Direction to Camila, especially Steal My Girl, since that’s what it felt like sometimes; Camila stealing Shawn. Which, Niall knew, was ridiculous. Of course, Camila would think it funny to request One Direction. She knew only too well about their love affair and would think it a good joke to make Niall watch Shawn sing Niall’s own songs in front of all these people. She knew only too well how to make Niall jealous, and he knew that Shawn thought it hilarious to see him suffering. The only reason Niall put up with it was because he knew that at the end of the night, he would get to be alone with Shawn, and Shawn would make all his suffering worth it. </p><p>Before Niall could find a gap in the crowd to escape through, Lewis once again appeared by his side and prevented him from leaving. Lewis happily danced around the group singing the lyrics just as loudly, leaving Niall no choice but to join in at the chorus. He belted the lyrics and tried valiantly to ignore Camila and Shawn groping each other mere inches from him, but it was hard to do when Shawn was sweaty and drunk and kissing someone that wasn’t him. As the song came to a close Niall thought that he would be able to make his getaway, but the next song was none other than Best Song Ever and Shawn yelled exuberantly. He seemed to sense what Niall was trying to do and instead of letting him get away, Shawn pulled him closer into their little group. T

This close to Shawn, Niall tried to forget where he was, tried to forget that they couldn’t be seen this close together, instead he let himself go and had fun for the first time that night. He was here, partying with his friends, dancing with Shawn. Watching the sweat roll down Shawn’s red, hot face as he sang lyrics that Niall had sung a thousand times. Their bodies bumped together as they danced around the floor, each touch like an electric shock through Niall. </p><p>Niall than found himself being hulled onto a nearby table by Lewis, as Shawn held out his hand to steady Camila on her too high heels while climbing gracefully onto the table next to Lewis. The DJ could not have picked a worse song for Niall. Mr. Brightside began to ring through the speakers, causing the crowd to get a little louder; everyone singing along to a song they all knew. But for Niall it was hitting a little too close to home. The happiness that he had felt only moments before seemed to ebb away as Camila quite literally touched Shawn’s chest and went in for another kiss. Niall turned away from them and instead sang loudly to Lewis. </p><p>As the song came to an end Niall risked a glance at Shawn and Camila only to end up ogling as they kissed each other once more. Niall held his breath as he watched them leaning into one another, clearly enjoying themselves. Instead of storming angrily away he turned to Lewis and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Luckily for Niall, Lewis didn’t mind being kissed and also knew about Niall’s love for Shawn. Lewis looked happily surprised by the kiss, before giving Niall a knowing look, “Alright mate?”</p><p>“I’m great!” Niall yelled back before the next song started and they were once again shouting the lyrics. After a couple more songs, and a couple more kisses with Lewis, Niall hopped off the table to find more drinks. He was ordering himself another shot when he felt that arm slink around his waist again. “We’re leaving now, meet you at your place?” Shawn asked. Niall didn’t dare turn his head, he merely nodded and felt the arm release its hold on him. Mere seconds later Niall turned around, but Shawn was no where to be seen. He quickly downed his shot before going in search of Lewis. Niall found him near the exit, clearly waiting for him so they could leave together. For some reason Niall could kiss and hug and leave with Lewis, and no one would make a peep, but if him or Shawn even looked at each other a certain way, rumors swirled. He didn’t have the energy to think further on this, instead he was just glad to have a friend who he could be himself with. Lewis swung his arm around Niall comfortingly, leading them out of the building and to their waiting car.  </p><p>They settled into the backseat of the car, while the driver maneuvered his way down the street. “How you feeling?” Lewis asked. Niall sighed and waved his hand dismissively. Lewis shrugged and dug his phone out of his pocket leaving Niall to his thoughts. The last shot that he took was starting to set in as the car raced through the city, lights and buildings blurring more than usual. Niall wondered what state he would find Shawn in, if he would be too drunk to do anything more than make out, or if he would be ready to tear Niall’s clothes off. Niall hoped for the later, but he knew that sometimes when Shawn drank to much he preferred to just lay in bed with Niall, lazily kissing until they fell asleep. Niall was so pent up with jealousy and want that he wasn’t sure that would be enough for him. He wanted Shawn to make up for every time he kissed Camila tonight, for making Niall feel envious and horny at the same time.<br/>
The car eventually slowed down as it pulled into Niall’s drive way. The house was lit up from within, so Niall knew that Shawn had already let himself in and was waiting for him somewhere, hopefully in bed, naked. Lewis followed Niall inside and made his way knowingly to the spare bedroom. “Try not to be too loud,” Lewis said as he disappeared down the hall.</p><p>Instead of racing upstairs like he wanted to do, Niall went to the kitchen, kicking his shoes off as he went. He helped himself to a glass of water and wandered if maybe Shawn had already fallen asleep or if he was patiently waiting for Niall to find him. Niall swished the water around his mouth before swallowing and placing the glass in the sink. He was still feeling the effects of the party, swaying slightly as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. 

The light was on in the room, the only evidence that Shawn was in there, hopefully ready to fuck Niall. “Took you long enough,” greeted Shawn as Niall entered the room. Shawn was still dressed, but laying spread out on the bed, his hand beneath his pants slowly stroking his dick. Niall let out a groan and immediately began unbuttoning his shirt and getting out of his pants. He drunkenly pulled his clothes off to stand naked in front of Shawn who was watching him strip eagerly, his hand moving more quickly than before. Niall hopped on the bed and pulled Shawn’s pants down for him, his dick finally springing free. Shawn hummed approvingly and moved his hand to stroke Niall instead. Niall bent over Shawn and finally kissed him. After watching Shawn kiss Camila all night, he couldn’t wait to feel Shawn’s lips against his own, where they belonged. Niall wanted this to last. He had waited all night for this and wanted to slow it down before it was over too quickly. Against his body’s wishes, Niall withdrew Shawn’s hand from where it was still petting him and brought their hands together above Shawn’s head. He loved seeing Shawn stretched out beneath him and marveled at his lean body. </p><p>“Do you think it’s funny singing my songs to your girlfriend?” Niall gripped Shawn’s hands a little tighter.</p><p>“Kinda,” Shawn smirked. Niall rutted down into Shawn causing him to gasp, wiping the smirk from his face.</p><p>“Still think it’s funny?”</p><p>Shawn swallowed thickly but made no answer. Niall bent his head closer to Shawn’s and kissed him roughly, biting his lip until Shawn groaned beneath him. </p><p>“Fuck me,” Niall whispered. He released Shawn’s hands from his grip and allowed Shawn to move on top of him. Niall felt his own breath become shallower as he waited to feel Shawn penetrate him. But nothing happened. Niall turned his head to see Shawn hovering over him, hesitant to begin. </p><p>“What’s wrong,” Niall asked, suddenly afraid of what Shawn may be thinking.</p><p>“Do you hate me?”</p><p>“Hate you?”</p><p>“I was only trying to make you a little jealous, I thought it would make right now better…that we’d have more fun now getting to fuck each other…” Shawn trailed off, embarrassed by trying to explain himself. </p><p>Niall sat up and took Shawn’s face in his hands, “Honestly, tonight kinda sucked for me. It did make me jealous. But right now, all I want is for your penis to be in my ass.” </p><p>Shawn smiled, “I can do that.” Niall got back into position and this time he was not disappointed. </p><p>Neither of them lasted long, both had been horny for each other all night and were tired from the alcohol and dancing but it still felt amazing for Niall as Shawn orgasmed on top of him and he came seconds later. Too tired to clean themselves off, Shawn switched off the light and curled around Niall in their messy sheets, pulling the blanket up around them. </p><p>“You know you’re the only one for me, right?” Shawn asked, almost too quietly.</p><p>“I know,” Niall answered. He felt his stomach doing flips hearing Shawn say these words.</p><p>“Am I the only one for you?”</p><p>Niall turned in Shawn’s arms to face him and kissed him softly, “You know you are.” Niall could barely see the smile that spread across Shawn’s face in the dark. </p><p>“I just like to hear you say it,” replied Shawn, as he pulled Niall closer to his chest and whispered quietly into the dark, “…everybody wanna steal my girl…everybody wanna take her heart away…”</p><p>Niall drifted happily off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>